Fever
by Pricat
Summary: The old Alfer catches the flu after a rained out day at the beach but his friend's and family will help him get better
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So I finally got to see Fever on Youtube and loved every second of it, and it gave me ideas including this one which is set after Project ALF, but love how I explained it to ninjadragon5 on Deviant Art.**

**The old Alfer catches a flu but Melissa and Rick help along with a certain family that the Ambassdor misses with his heart return helping him get better.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was morning in the base and a certain Melmacian male was in his room writing a story on his computer but wearing khaki green clothes but was hungry smelling breakfast, since he was going out later to the beach but he saved what he was doing leaving the room which was safe now that Miloff was no longer around entering the mess hall and grabbing several varied items making Melissa laugh at his antics, knowing his eight stomachs were hungry.

She and Rick were having a date at the beach unaware their friend was going there too as Rick was annoyed when the Melmacian male sometimes barged into their private time but cared about him knowing he was asking about his Tanners since now he was Ambassdor of the Universe, he wanted them back.

"Hey they got Kitty Krispies from Melmac!" they heard him say pouring them into a bowl with Oreos but was sitting at a table eating but thinking, seeing Melissa and Rick join him.

"Somebody's pretty hungry this morning huh?" Melissa asked him.

ALF nodded as he was talking about the dream he had which involved his Tanners making Melissa smile knowing they would talk about this in therapy.

"Maybe they're out there right?

Since that jerk Miloff sent them somewhere, but I can find them, I know it!" he said eating with his mouth full which was bad on this planet but good on Melmac, as Melissa sighed since she was trying to get him to learn some things on Melmac weren't acceptable here, like trying to eat cats.

"I'll see you guys later, as I'm gonna do stuff." alf SAID LEAVING AND TAKING FOOD WITH HIM.

"It's good he distracts himself since there's no way he can get the Tanners back without a reason, but I can't bear to tell him since they're all he talks about." Melissa said drinkking coffee.

"Besides Melmac, I mean." Rick said eating oatmeal and saw her leave.

She peeked into the Melmacian male's office seeing him packing knowing it was probably for the beach which was right, seeing him put shades on.

She decided to leave him alone for now but was e-mailing Willie since she'd found his e-mail address in Miloff's files but hadn't told ALF knowing he would be on there a lot.

She hoped he would reply soon.

She was then getting ready for the beach since it was an nice day out and it would be wasted indoors.

* * *

"wOO-HOO!" ALF yelled surfing waves as he had never done it before and had looked it up, even watched videos on Youtube but loving it since it was a hot day and the Melmacian male had been cooped up inside for a long while but he was having fun diving underwater, but eating seaweed.

He then came back up for air after almost seeing a shark but Melissa smiled knowing that he was having fun while she and Rick were having a picnic and alone time but saw him come over.

He had lost his board shorts in the ocean, but running around without clothes on was fine for him as his body was covered in fur.

"Hey guys whatcha ya doing here?" he asked seeing Rick sigh.

"Trying to have alone time, you furball." he muttered.

"I didn't hear that." he said as Melissa laughed.

Grey clouds filled the sky making them worry as rain poured down making the Melmacian male worry remembering what happened the last time he and rain had mixed, but they were running to the car as all three got in but ALF frowned because the day had been ruined plus his fur was soaking wet making him worry.

"It's okay as we'll get warmed up back at the base." Rick said beginning to sneeze making ALF worry.

"ALF you okay?" Melissa asked him.

"Y-Yeah." he answered while she was driving but beginning to feel yucky.


	2. Denying Sickness

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and the flu germs are starting to invade Alfer's body but he tries not to let anybody know because he doesn't want anybody to worry about him.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

When they got back to the base, Melissa and Rick had dried off and taken warm showers but were concerned about a certain Melmacian male hadn't making them go to his room, seeing him on his computer, but his fur was dripping wet as he hadn't dried off.

"Let's get you dried off sir, before you catch something." Melissa said to him seeing him follow them.

She knew that he took a toll when sick but was making sure he was okay but used a hairdryer to dry his fur but it got poofy making ALF blush.

"Don't tell anybody okay?" he said.

Melissa chuckled at him but saw him sneeze making them both worry, but ALF insisted he was fine.

"Maybe we should call therapy off today, but just rest, lie down." she told him.

"No problem." he said leaving and sneezing.

He hated being sick because it stopped him from having fun and causing chaos, heading to his room as a headache was coming on when he wanted to write deciding taking an nap was a way better idea getting into his bed grabbing his sock doll Mr Getyuurg from under his pillow.

During the time when Miloff had been in charge and made him do tests, he had sought comfort from it like now wrapping his arms around it drifting off to dreamland and being with his Tanners.

Rick had seen him but was a little worried but hated to admit it.

Even though ALF caused chaos, he cared about him and so did Melissa.

* * *

_In ALF's body, his antibodies were putting up one heck of a fight against the flu germs attacking as the antibodies wore Orbit Guard uniforms but the flu germs were winning and overpowering the body spreading everywhere, to thee throat, the lungs and everywhere._

_"We need help to win this battle sir!" one of the antibpdies said._

_The leader was right b ut knew the flu virus would cause pain._

* * *

ALF wasn't himself waking up and sneezing a lot feeling mucus drip from his snout and his throat was beginning to hurt like Miloff had punched him there, and was feeling terrible deciding not to get out of bed, snuggling into the blankets feeling out of it and hearing Miloff laughing.

"J-Just my imagination, Just imagination!" he said feeling hot.

He was burning up which wasn't good like the cold he had caught but was sweating as Melissa walked in wondering what was wrong since she heard him scream.

"I-I had a bad dream, about Miloff." he told him.

She was sitting on the bed but could feel he was hot making her curious but worry like heck.

"You don't look so good ALF." she said seeing mucus.

"I'm fine Melissa but really tired." he said feeling sleepy falling asleep.

She tucked him in but would keep an eye on him as they cared about him.

* * *

"What makes you think he's sick Melissa?

You know he doesn't like to complain, if he was sick!" Rick said coughing.

"I saw it in his eyes plus his temp was up since I felt him.

He was having feverish nightmares, about Miloff, Rick." she said worrying but would bring ALF something to drink leaving the mess hall, seeing ALF walk delirious but she caught him before he fell making her worry carrying him to his room.

"I'm fine Mel!" he protested but she wasn't letting go entering his room grabbing a digital thermother and putting it in his eat and was stunned seeing the results.

"Yep, he's sick." she told herself seeing him coughing but went to get juice.


	3. Getting Some Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but Melissa is worrying for the old Alfer as she could see he's sick but decides to get the Tanners involved, as they might know how to help.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"I'm worried for yo since you're not yourself and been coughing and sneezing a lot but you need to tell us if you're sick." Melissa said to the Melmacian male seeing him drink up.

He whimpered as a headache was coming on but hugging Mr Gettysburg tight making Melissa curious but worried wondering what made a sick alien better when sick.

"Your doll is very cute sir." she said to him.

"I made him when I was feeling lonely, when my Tanners took me in but I sleep with him like when Miloff was around." he said sniffling but blowing into a tissue.

She knew that maybe Willie knew how to help him, sending an e-mail hhoping that they'd get it since ALF needed them.

She saw him lying down getting feverish but she was getting him something to cool him down.

"T-Thanks Mel, as you care." he said softly.

She understood tucking him in seeing his eyes close in sleep, leaving his room but would keep an eye on him.

Rick saw her worried and understood that ALF was sick and not himself.

"You're getting the Tanners to come, aren't you?" he said as she nodded.

She then got a reply from Willie making her relieved but were arranging things like returning to the States.

Rick was hearing ALF coughing but was deliriously talking to Mr Gettysburg about his Tanners and made him smile and knew that the Tanners coming would help him.

* * *

Willie was happy that he and his family could return to the States but were worrying about ALF remembering how a cold had brought him to his knees but had packed many bunches of ragweed knowing it would help as the kids were excited about going home and unaware of the reason why, as Kate was anxious about ALF since Willie had told her.

"He probably really misses us like crazy, since Brian and Lynn talk about him a lot and tell Eric about him." she said seeing her husband smile as they were boarding the plane hoping the Melmacian male was okay until they got there.

* * *

The next morning Melissa was at the mess hall waiting to see if a certain three foot tall alien would walk in through the doors and eat but didn't making her anxious seeing Rick there eating pancakes knowing what was bugging her, but she was pouring cereal into a bowl and poured juice into a class, taking it to him, opening the door to his room hearing coughs, sneezes and moaning from the bed, seeing furry feet poking out from under the covers.

She noticed his fur was pale orange and had hidden under the blankets feeling terrible as his snout was blocked, his throat stung but got him to sit up feeling terrible seeing him eat.

"How're you feeling?

You look unlike yourself and know something that might make you happy." she told him seeing him eat a little which bothered her since he loved food but was feeling his furry head since it was hot and needed to bring his fever down.

She then put a cold compress on his head, seeing him blow into tissues.

"Thanks but feel like a hot potato." he told her making her chuckle.

She saw him feel terrible but was drawing which made her relieved as she needed to go check on something, seeingg Rick smirk, seeing the Tanners were back.

"We should go get them Mel." he said.

"No you stay here with ALF, and I'll get them." she said seeing him groan.

"Fine but what's he doing?

Nothing stupid, I hope?" he said.

"He's sketching and being quiet Rick." she said leaving.

He sighed going to keep the Melmacian male company knowing he'd be happy seeing his Tanners again after so long but saw him asleep mentioning about the Tanners and about Bob.

He hoped things would work out.

He then saw him hug his sock doll in sleep.


	4. Giving Him A Shot

**a/n**

**Here's more but it's been quiet on the review front which is a little odd but sure others will read.**

**The Tanners arrive at the base and are happy being reunited with a certain alien even though he's sick and Melissa's eager to try Carl to see if it'll help.**

Melissa was telling the Tanners what had been going on as they were driving to the base but were relieved that Miloff had been defeated and were anxious to see a certain Melmacian male again and hoped that the flu wasn't too bad, but Melissa hoped Rick was taking good care of their friend and not driving each other crazy.

"Maybe the case full of Carl will help him like last time, right?" Brian said making her curious.

"The last time ALF was sick, Carl Shrub made him better which is ragweed." Willie told her making her understand and was eager to try this out since they were near the base.

She heard laughter and coughing on the speaker as she was calling Rick hearing him ask ALF how he was good at poker.

_I just am Rick._

_I think Melissa's on the other end._

Melissa couldn't help but smirk at the Melmacian male but the Tanners smirked knowing he was still himself even though he had been in custody.

"Rick it's Melissa.

Try and distract a certain somebody while we talk, okay?" she said.

_How do I do that, since he's here?_

"Just say there's a cat somewhere." she said.

They heard him say that and ALF leave the room.

"Okay now that he's gone, are the Tanners with you?" he asked.

_Yes and Willie gave me an idea to help nuke flu germs as apparently on Melmac they use a plant called Carl Shrub to boost their immune systems and ragweed is the Earth version._

_I'll try it since we're almost there okay?_

Rick nodded hanging up hearing a certain somebody throw up in the bathroom seeing a certain Melmacian male coughing and sneezing getting him cleaned up.

"T-Thanks Rick as I hate the flu just as much as a cold." he said shivering.

"Just hang on as Melissa will be back soon." he said seeing him put on a cat onesie and carrying him to his room since he was too weak to walk there himself.

He tucked him in seeing him sleep and flipped through his sketches and impressed but saw Melissa and Willie enter making Rick relieved but Willie was happy seeing the Melmacian male okay but severly dosed up with the flu.

His eyes fluttered open seeing Willie weakly smiling seeing him.

"H-Hey Willie, I thought you were in Iceland." ALF said softly.

"Yes but Melissa said it was okay for us to return, since it was Miloff sent us away but you look terrible." he told him.

"Yeah but I missed you guys and wanted you guys home." ALF told him as Willie was sitting on the bed but the Melmacian male was on his lap.

"Where's Melissa?" Rick asked.

"In the lab as the Carl Shrub gave her an idea." he told him making ALF smirk but shiver at the mention of labs.

He hoped it would work.

* * *

Melissa was in her lab using the Carl Shrub that Willie had brought with him to make medicine but also a flu shot that would help ALF since the plant boosted his immune system but the other Tanners were in a house ner the base, but they had gone to get groceries but she saw Rick enter, as she wondered what was going on.

"Nothing much but Willie's keeping a certain somebody happy." he told her.

"I'm making progress in the shot department but we need to give it to him." she said knowing how ALF hated shots thanks to Miloff but Rick would think of something.

"Maybe the Tanners can help." he said to him.

She needed his help to help the Melmacian male but heard laughter and coughing and sneezing from ALF's room knowing he and Willie were talking about old times but were considering letting him go with his Tanners when he recovered.

Melissa understood finishing the shot but knew giving it was going to be tough.

She would figure out a way.

They saw Willie enter as ALF was asleep but was understanding that Melissa had made a flu shot using Carl Shrub extract and knowing how ALF didn't like shots but would help.

They would try later and hoped that it would work since they cared about him.

* * *

Melissa saw the Melmacian male nervous seeing a syringe kit and remembering Miloff as she understood explaining the shot would help nuke some of the flu germs, knowing how it was making him feel hearing it in his voice.

"We care about you a lot and know you hate shots but this will help." she said.

"R-Really?" he said coughing as she nodded.

"We would never hurt you, you know that?" Rick said to him.

"Yeah I know, as you guys kept Miloff off my back, when he made me do those awful tests." he replied to her letting her stick him in the hand but putting a band aid over it making him relieved.

Willie knew that Melissa had also made medicine using Carl Shrub which would help him but saw ALF sleepy but was going back to Kate and the kids as they were asking how ALF was.

"He'll be fine since Melissa gave him a flu shot." he told them.

Kate was relieved as she secretly missed ALF's antics which they were aware of.


	5. Taking Care of Him

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**ALF leaves the base while still sick and Kate and Willie find him but his feral hunter side is back out since he hasn't eaten in a while.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later when getting ready for dinner, Kate heard coughds and howling making her smirk knowing very well who it was and wondered how he'd gotten out here without Melissa and Rick knowing opening the door finding a certain Melmacian male on the doorstep. bringing him inside.

"ALF!" Eric said happily about to touch him but Kate stopped him knowing he was sick.

"What's he doing here Mom and does Melissa and Rick know?" Brian asked his parents.

"He must've snuck out being lonely, but I think his feral side came back since he hasn't eaten." Willie told him wrapping him in a blanket.

"Maybe some soup should help." Lynn said to her father.

Kate agreed seeing ALF asleep on the couch which was cute but would tell Melissa and Rick later.

They heard him whimper as Willie put a hand on his head feeling it was very warm knowing he needed something to bring it down.

Kate brought him a cool compress as he placed it on the Melmacian male's head but saw him snore which was cute as Kate was making him some soup.

Brian was worrying about him along with Eric and Lynn remembering the last time ALF had gotten sick but Carl Shrub had healed him.

"He'll be fine once he gets medicine guys." Willie told them.

He saw Kate feeding ALF like an infant but it was cute as Lynn knew that Melissa and Rick were probably searching for him hearing the doorbell seeing Willie answer it seeing Rick there.

"Is ALF here?

He vanoished but still really sick." he said hearing ALF cough.

He then entered seeing the Melmacian male on the couch sleeping knowing he couldn't wander off.

"I'm gonna leave him here for now until he wakes up.

Maybe you guys might help him." he said to them.

Lynn smirked knowing that ALF had missed them hearing him mention them feverishly but the compress was helping but realised that he would get better.

He then woke up seeing her but was getting a hug from her.

"It's gonna be okay as you'll get better but something bothers you right?" she said.

"Yeah as they might take you guys away once I get better." he said unaware Melissa had heard him.

She wouldn't dare do that to him, since he needed them.

She saw Rick join her bu was bringing ALF back in case he got worse hearing him protest feverish and knew it was for a good reason.

Melissa wanted to try the medicine and hoped it could work, giving him some but saw him asleep hugging his sock doll.

"It'll work Melissa." Rick said.

* * *

The next morning, Melissa entered checking his temperature seeing the fever had gone down a little which was good but ALF was still pretty sick but at least she knew the medicine would work but knew that the Alien Task Force needed to be shut down but maybe she and Rick could convince the world that not all aliens were a threat, seeing ALF sketching which was cute.

She would talk to him about what he thought about her idea as he was drinking soda but belching making them laugh as they knew that he was just being himself.

"Shutting down the Alien Task Force, we can do that?

I think we should." he said blowing into a tissue.

She understood seeing him eat oatmeal a little which relieved her but still wasn't eating but knew the Tanners could help.

She left him alone for a while.

Lynn came in hugging him feeling he was still hot but not as bad.

"Melissa was saying about shutting down the Alien Task Force which is good, since we can be a family again." he said.

"Yes since we missed you plus Miloff is a jerk and a liar but glad he's gone." she said making him smile since she didn't have school right now.

They were hanging out together.


	6. Beginning To Recover

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope fans enjoy plus this story is on my tumblr.**

**ALF is beginning to feel better but thinking about things**

* * *

Melissa was relieved that a certain Melmacian male was getting better since Carl mixed with being with his Tanners was helping him but was watching the Tonight Show since he was a Johnny Carson fan but coughing up a storm while laughing but the flu germs were keeping up a fight, and at least the Carl medicine was helping.

"You hungry sir?" she said seeing him drink soda.

"I-I guess so but I gotta go to the bathroom Mel, okay?" ALF told her getting up and walking sluggishly and throwing up in the toilet making her stunned knowing the flu was different than a cold and knew Earth germs made Melmacians pretty sick.

"Youll be fine but the Tanners are also happy having you back." she said as he was drinking Coke knowing how caffeine made him nuts.

"I'll be right back." she said seeing him nod but was watching TV and hugging Mr Gettysburg sneezing and blowing into tissues.

Rick came in bringing Oreo pie as it was one of ALF's favourite desserts seeing him eat which relieved him seeing him quiet but saw a look of thoughtfulness in his beady black eyes wondering what was on his mind.

"Just thinking about what's gonna happen next." he told Rick.

"Well Melissa and I were gonna let you go home with the Tanners once you got better." he said to him seeing a smile on his face but was drinking and getting sleepy as he let him sleep.

Melissa was talking with Willie as he was relieved that ALF was getting better hoping that things would get better seeing somebody had hacked into the video feeds doing his talk show from his room without Ed there but Kate sighed knowing he was okay.

Melissa smirked at his humour seeing e-mails.

* * *

That night ALF was finding it hard to sleep since he was having bad dreams about Miloff and saw Melissa there but she was coming onto the bed seeing him scared but hugging him but he was calming down, as he was telling her about the dream he'd had as tears were in his eyes seeing them hit her shirt, but was calming him down but was asleep in her arms and was tucking him in.


	7. Cabin Fever

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people are enjoying this.**

**ALF is feeling a little better but getting back into Gillian's Island since I watched that ep earlier this morning but it was hilarious like the lagoon.**

**I think sometimes ALF's dreams help him realise things like when he saw what life was like without the Tanners or when he thought being on Gillian's Island would be better.**

* * *

Willie was relieved hearing that a certain Melmacian male was recovering better but he wondered what would happen now seeing Melissa walk in as she was giving ALF medicine but he was cracking jokes and coughing but drinking soda naking her smirk.

"Hey Mel what's up?" he asked her.

"Willie and I were just talking things like what would happen once you get better but Rick and I don't mind if you wanna go with the Tanners." she said seeing him nod.

"Maybe since I missed them but you guys understand right?" ALF said watching Gillian's Island making them nervous remembering from Willie how ALF got obesseed with certain shows as he was drinking a Skipper Colada.

"Don't worry as I'm not gonna buila a lagoon in the base." he said but Melissa gave him a look.

She saw a mini lei around Mr Gettysburg which she thought was cute.

He was feeling sleepy falling asleep as she left but the TV was still on which was a good thing but ALF was humming the Gillian's Island theme in sleep.

She sighed going to the lab for a while but Rick wondered how a certain alien was doing.

"He's sleeping after a Gillian's marathon." she said seeing him smirk knowing how much ALF loved TV.

He then saw Willie go back to his family.

* * *

Kate was making pork chops for dinner as they were wondering how ALF was doing but were happy that ALF was doing better and were hoping he'd be allowed to be with them but were worried hearing he was watching Gillian's Island again and Willie assured him ALF wouldn't build a lagoon in the base knowing Melissa and Rick would be mad if he flooded the base.

"Besides he's sleeping now and the flu germs will be nuked." Willie told them.

Kate hoped so since she had baked a coconut cream pie since ALF loved Gillian's Island but was hoping he was up to eating.

"I'm sure he will." he assured her.

He then was hoping the Melmacian was okay but probably stir crazy since he liked causing mischief and being sick and stuck in bed was making him nuts.

He then saw a certain Melmacian coughing and sniffly walking through the corridors but saw him drinking soda and being bored.

"ALF!

What're you doing out here?" Willie asked him.

"I was bored Willie!" he said coughing as Willie stroked his back.

He was taking him back to his room as he was tucking him in but hasd brought coconut cream pie making him excited as he knew Kate had been listening to him.

He was getting sleepy after a sugar high but dressed in a blue dress like the second night he'd lived at the Tanners as Melissa entered wondering what was going on.

"Just killing cabin fever Mel." ALF said to her.


End file.
